The good and the bad
by Sango-75090
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get married. The desire for each other grows emincely big.
1. Default Chapter

*Chapter 1  
  
It's a quiet afternoon, and Inuyasha and Kagome were just sitting around. Inuyasha thinks to himself 'Kagome really looks nice today' he says as he looks her over.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asks Kagome. Inuyasha smiles and looks away. Inuyasha stands up and begins to walk away sniffing the air. He smells an unruly smell, Kouga. He stiffens up as Kouga appears out of his tornado.  
"Hello Mutt Face." Inuyasha looks at Kouga and smirks.  
"Now boys there is enough of me for everyone." Inuyasha glares at Kagome and thinks 'What the Fuck.' Kouga just stares and smiles the biggest smile ever. Kagome walks over to Inuyasha and giggles. She begins to walk away from the two towards the small hut. (Inuyasha built this for him and Kagome.) Inuyasha watches Kagome go into the hut and wants to fallow her badly. Kouga begins to fallow and Inuyasha growls and grabs his arms. He pulls him above his head then thrusts him back into a tree.  
"Don't you dare, even think, about going into that damn hut you flea infested wolf."  
  
"Why not she invited us, no wait, ME in with her."  
  
"No she didn't, SHE'S MY WOMAN."  
  
"Hey, I was going to say that you bastard."  
  
"Whatever wolf boy, we'll see who's the tougher man, we'll fight it out!"  
The battle begins...  
  
Kouga hits Inuyasha in the stomach with his powerful fists.  
Inuyasha growls and pulls out TETSUIGA.. "Now you die wolf boy." Inuyasha looks for the wind scar. Kouga knows what's going on, and he kicks Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha slightly slides back. He stares at Kouga In  
fury. Kouga again punches him in the stomach. Inuyasha, now with the Tetsuiga transformed charges into Kouga and slices  
his tail off.  
Kouga then runs off in pain. 


	2. Chpter 2

**Chapter 2  
  
Kagome yells "I'm getting lonely."  
  
Inuyasha walks in the door and sees Kagome lying on the bed. His eyes get wider than ever before. Inuyasha jumped out of his kimono top and into the bed. Kagome was shocked that he had the balls to do that. He missed the bed and hit the wall above the bed. Kagome giggled. He soon landed on the bed next to her.  
  
He rolled up top of her and kissed her lips. He nibbles on her ear and she moans. Inuyasha is ready for this but is Kagome. Kagome rolls him over and she is on top. (Mind u now Kagome is the only one naked so far Inuyasha still has the bottom of his kimono on.) Kagome rubs his chest and then starts to feel down to his lower areas. She takes off his pants and looks in amazement.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha, I'm surprised in your size."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. It's all yours." Grins evilly and looks down, and sees that he has a really big one.  
  
"Are you sure?" she's still staring at it in amazement.  
  
She begins slowly down. She starts to licking it and Inuyasha gets twice the size he already was.  
  
"I want it." "Are you sure it's not too big?" Inuyasha thrusts it in her mouth. Not to gently either. She sucks on it harder and harder. Until Inuyasha cam in her mouth. (I didn't know if Inuyasha could have multiple erections so I made it that way.)  
  
Once Kagome had kissed Inuyasha he was at his normal size again. So Kagome played around with him until he was twice his size. He rolls back on top of Kagome. Inuyasha plays with her tits for a while.  
  
"Inuyasha I want you now." I want you too." Inuyasha tires to put it in and Kagome groans in pain and tears begin to emerge. Inuyasha pulls away and licks the tear away. Inuyasha tries again and this time Kagome moans again, but not of pain, but of pleasure. She begins to claw at the bed sheets. He has the urge to push harder and faster. He go faster and harder and harder and faster. Until finally he comes into her.  
  
All the while Sesshoumaru was outside listening to the two mate. He wished now that he had a human that loved him that much. He walked off hearing Kagome moan one more but louder than ever.  
Inuyasha and Kagome lay on the bed for a long time. Inuyasha was still on top of Kagome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning this chapter also has lemons. ~~~~~~~~***** flashback ***Chapter 3  
  
"That was so incredible Inuyasha." "I know I loved it too." Kagome quickly jumps out of the bed, but Inuyasha grabs a hold of her waist. "Where do you think your going?" "To take a bath." She looks over at Inuyasha and gives him an inviting look. Inuyasha quickly throws on his clothes and runs out the door after Kagome.  
  
As they approach the hot springs Kagome starts to undress. Inuyasha does the same. Kagome dips in, Inuyasha cannon balls in splashing her. She goes after him and dunks him under water. Inuyasha comes up gasping for air. Kagome just laughs at him as she feels him embrace her. What seems forever she looks up at him, he does the same. They kiss and then Inuyasha lets her go. She is dunked into the water and Inuyasha quickly grabs for he but then he feels a slight sensation. For underwater she is enjoying the pleasure of.well you know. He looks down and sees Kagome sucking on it. He all of the sudden gets two times bigger and she's over whelmed by the size, and has to come up for air. He helps her up, and they kiss.  
  
"How's the weather down there?" Kagome looks at him, and he pushes her back under water. This time Kagome starts to choke, and starts to gag. Inuyasha pulls her up and kisses her.  
  
She whispers "I want you Inuyasha NOW." Inuyasha carries Kagome to a cave behind the waterfall. He lays her down on the cold ground. Inuyasha smiles and thrust it inside her. Kagome moans in pleasure, and grips his back. Something tells him to faster. So he goes faster and faster, and Kagome screams with pleasure and pain liking them both. Inuyasha stops for a moment to make sure she was alright, and they look into each others eyes. Something tells Inuyasha to keep going. Inuyasha could hear the crickets outside, and something approaching really fast. Inuyasha covers Kagome's mouth so that Kouga couldn't hear her. He keeps moving making sure Kagome mouth was covered. Kagome ponders for a moment then realizes someone is lurking around the hot spring.  
  
Meanwhile Kouga was walking around beside the hot spring. He saw Kagome's clothes and Inuyasha's clothes too.  
  
"Where is that mutt face and my woman?" He walks all the way around the spring waiting for Inuyasha to appear.  
  
~~~~~~~***** Kouga was just sitting around waiting for a good battle. Then he heard Kagome scream. (He wasn't that far off.) He quickly runs to the area where the scream came from. When he arrived he saw no one. ~~~~~~~*****  
  
Kouga was about to turn around when he saw an opening behind the falls. He sees something moving in the shadows. He quickly moves towards the fall but not with out falling in the water, and in giving Kagome and Inuyasha time to wrap up in some towels. Kagome quickly sits on Inuyasha's lap to cover Mr. Willy.  
  
Kouga walks in and the two are kissing. Kagome smiles at him and Inuyasha just growls.  
"What are you doing her Kouga?" "I was just passing by and I heard you scream." "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm in no danger. Inuyasha was just playing to ruff that's all." Inuyasha looks at her and smiles, and then Kagome spins around on his lap and kisses him passionately. Kouga growls and tries to walk out but falls into the water again. When Kouga was finally leaving knowing that Kagome could hold her own. Kagome quickly rips off Inuyasha's towel and he quickly rips off hers. She takes his towel and whips him. Inuyasha jumps a little, and grabs Kagome pulling her to the ground. Kagome whispers "We should've never stopped." Inuyasha looks at her and he thrust it in her once again. Kagome moans in excitement and pleasure. Inuyasha smiles in excitement and starts to go faster and harder. Kagome moans faster and it just makes Inuyasha go faster and harder until he came in her. They laid there listening to the falls.  
  
Kouga heard Inuyasha and Kagome and he freaked out. He walked away very slowly and the he punched the tree nearest to him. "She's my woman that mutt face stole her from me." 


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4  
  
Kagome jumps into the water and swims to the shore. Inuyasha fallows her back. Kagome throws Inuyasha a towel. Kagome had her towel wrapped around her. Inuyasha pulls her close and kisses her. "You know were married now?" "Huh? What do you mean?" "Well in my culture when hanyou mates with a woman they are married." Kagome looks at him in shock. "Oh....ok I can deal with that." (Maybe) Inuyasha smiles as he slips on his kimono. He watches Kagome get dressed, and she yawns in exhaustion. He walks over to her and hugs her.  
"Should we go now?" "Yes, I could use a nap." He picks her up and begins to carry her to the small hut. Kagome is fast asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha go to the hut and went inside, he laid Kagome down on the bed that had not yet been made. He pulled off the top of his kimono and lay down with her. He wraps his arms around her and falls into a deep sleep.  
  
The next day he awoke to Kagome bouncing on the bed. He opened his eyes and pulled down his wife. Kagome just giggled.  
"You're hyper today." "Yes, how did you notice?" "Ummm..well I did hear you say that...ummmmm...never mind." "Oh, I did say that, but not now we're having visitors today." There was a knock at the door. "JUST A MINUTE." The knocking stops and Inuyasha hurries and gets dressed. Kagome answered the door and Miroku was standing there with Sango right behind him. "Hello Miroku." "Hello Kagome." They come in as Inuyasha walks out of the kitchen with his toothbrush in his mouth. He waves to Miroku and Sango, and they wave back to him. Kagome walks up to Inuyasha "Why don't you go finish getting ready while I make the bed." Inuyasha smiles and says ok. He hurries off to the kitchen and fixes his hair. He soon appears back in the living room. Miroku is looking up Kagome's skirt. Inuyasha growls at Miroku, but soon at that Inuyasha grabs Kagome's butt. Kagome jumps in surprise, and makes a little noise. She turns around and kisses him on the lips. Sango and Miroku sit down and wait for the two lovers finish up. Kagome reminds Inuyasha that they have guest. Inuyasha grabs Miroku and takes him outside. Sango smiles at Kagome and then gets up to hug her.  
  
Sorry this one is short to tired. Bye all. 


	5. Chapter 5

*****Chapter 5  
  
Sango and Kagome are talking to each other about what has happened in their lives.  
"So when did Miroku propose to you?" "Last night. Why do you ask?" "I was just wondering if he ever did." "Oh ok." Meanwhile outside Inuyasha and Miroku were wrestling over something.  
"Take it back Miroku." "No never." Inuyasha has Miroku in a head lock, and Miroku is trying not to cry. Miroku gets free and lifts Inuyasha into the air and pile drives him into the ground. Inuyasha cries out in pain. Kagome comes running out of the house giving Miroku a death glare. Kagome helps Inuyasha up and walks him inside. Sango laughs a little and walks inside without Miroku. Miroku just sighs and goes in. Kagome is a little upset and doesn't want to look at Miroku. Miroku apologies to Inuyasha and offers him a hand shake of truce. Inuyasha takes his hand and squeezes it really hard.  
"What was that for?" "Payback." Sango shows Inuyasha her ring and he falls to the floor. Kagome just looks at the diamond in the middle of it. Inuyasha calmly gets up and walks to the door. He is leaning on the door thinking. 'Why didn't I get Kagome of those?' He ran away from the door before Kagome could say anything. Miroku runs after him. Inuyasha tackles Miroku and asks him where he got that rings. Miroku showed Inuyasha that he had a wide verity of rings. Inuyasha picks one and jumps in the tree. Inuyasha sits for a long time thinking if he should give it to her. He quickly jumps for tree branch to tree branch until he gets back to his hut. Kagome walks out to him and gives him a hug. Inuyasha quickly hugs her and then kneels and puts the ring on her finger. Kagome gasps for air, hugs Inuyasha.  
  
That's all for this chapter I can't think anymore. I want food so bye all enjoy. 


	6. Cahpter 6

******Chapter 6  
  
"Oh My God! Where did you get this fucking ring?" "I bought it for you." "No seriously where did you get it?" "I bought it from someone. I swear I did!!!!!!!" Kagome just stares at the diamond ring, and Sango walks up and hugs her. Also Miroku hugs her and says "Congratulations woman." Kagome quickly pushes Miroku away and slaps him. Miroku just has a big grin on his face. Sango just gives him a death glare. Inuyasha cracks his knuckles. Miroku runs for cover.  
  
Sango runs after him tackling him into a bush. Inuyasha and Kagome hear something, but just try to ignore it. Sango walks up to them blushing.  
"What happened?" "Nothing I swear. You can't prove anything." Miroku walks out from behind the bush with a hand print on his face. Inuyasha cracks up laughing pointing at Miroku's face. Soon after everyone is done making jokes Mioga shows up. Inuyasha feels a bit on his neck. He grabs him and shakes him singing "Hush little flea don't say a word. I'll kill you in the morning you little TURD. If you bit me again I'll kill you, you little....." Kagome covers his mouth up. Sango and Miroku are laughing their asses off. Kagome whispers only where he can hear "Maybe we should excuse our guest and take a little walk." Inuyasha gets a big grin on his face. Inuyasha quickly asks Miroku and Sango to leave or go to the hot spring to clean up for dinner. Sango sniffs herself and says "I'm clean, but I stink badly." Miroku does the same, but he smells nice. Sango and Miroku arguing about the shampoo they should use. Inuyasha yells "Will you please just leave or fuck off. You never shut up!!!" Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand and they walk off. "Wait that hurts don't pull so hard, and don't talk to me like that." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************** flash back "Bitch lets move. Hurry up lets go woman. Move your big ass. Which I like very much." "SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!" "That hurt." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************End Flash back bitch Inuyasha quickly gets out of his crater. He walks behind Kagome looking at her ass. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that I was just in a bad mood." SLAP "Well it doesn't mean you have to be pissy with me." Mumbles "Well you are." "What was that?" "Nothing I said I want to have some fun." Kagome looks at Inuyasha and walks away. "Oh my god why did I get stuck with a horny bastard?" "I don't know I guess you're blessed." Kagome walks further into the forest leaving Inuyasha behind. Kagome feels tired so she sits down for a moment. Staring at her bag knowing she brought things with her. Kagome drifts into a sleep thinking 'Why did I have to bring a pregnancy test with me?' Next thing Kagome knows is waking up to Sesshoumaru. Kagome screams "Inuyasha help!!" Inuyasha quickly jumps from tree to tree looking for Kagome. He sees Kagome looking at Sesshoumaru. He jumps down from the tree growling at his brother.  
  
That's all for this chapter really hungry and I'm eating pizza!!!!! I'm and also out of ideas except for one. Eating and sex so bye. 


End file.
